


Uncomfortable

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: She swore she wasn’t homophobic, but the thought of her roommate dating other girls just made her uncomfortable. (College AU)





	Uncomfortable

Lux wasn’t homophobic.

 

She didn’t have any problems with gay people. She was still good friends with Taric after he came out, unlike Garen. Her family was homophobic but she wasn’t, honestly.

 

But for some reason, seeing Katarina bring girls back to her room made the hairs on Lux’s neck stand.

 

She sighed to herself for the umpteenth while folding away her laundry. Through the wall, the oh so very thin walls, she could hear the panting and moaning and other obscene sounds. Even if the walls weren’t paper thin, she’d still hear everything and  _ more _ .

 

She’s tried everything to block it out. Ear plugs were useless. She couldn’t fall asleep when they were always so loud. Even noise canceling headphones with the volume turned up to the loudest setting Lux could stand still couldn’t match the screaming Katarina induced from her many, many lovers.

 

So she just gave up trying, and so now she was humming a melody stuck in her head while listening to her roommate having sex. At least she wouldn’t have to hear her own tone deaf humming this way.

 

A rather loud scream emanated from Katarina’s bedroom. Lux sighed again. They’ve been like that for two or three hours already and it wasn’t even noon. Didn’t they have any classes to attend? Lux already had a class and came back to find out that they were still going at it.

 

To be honest, it was nothing new, but Lux still couldn’t believe how high Katarina’s libido was.

 

Lux wondered how they never got any complaints from their neighbors. Oh wait, she knew why. It was because Katarina was fucking  _ terrifying _ .

 

Lux found Katarina asleep on the couch once when she was ridiculously hungover. She still looked like she was ready to kill someone while knocked out.

 

She shuddered thinking about how she tried to wake her, only to immediately regret her decision when Katarina actually  _ bit _ her hand and drew blood.

 

She looked at the scar on the once flawless skin of her hand.

 

Yeah, Katarina was terrifying.

 

Lux called Katarina “Kat” once.

 

Once.

 

She still couldn’t look her in the eye after what Katarina threatened to blackmail her with. How did she even know that Lux had accidentally peed the bed that one time after a particularly scary nightmare? She burned the sheets and everything!

 

It was a wonder how Katarina came from an upper class family like Lux. Lux had seen Katarina’s sister around the campus, and she could barely believe the two were related. Sure, they looked related, but they were complete polar opposites. Cassiopeia was eloquent, Katarina was uncouth. Cassiopeia was the most fashionable person at their university, and Katarina wore leather on leather.

 

She could pull it off though, but still! They were nothing alike! Well, besides their promiscuity, but that was beside the point.

 

Lux was barely able to deal with Katarina until one day, Katarina suddenly came up to her and  _ kissed _ her.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“God dammit, Crownguard. What does it take to make you jealous, to make you  _ want _ me?”

 

Heavy panting on both ends. She was pressed against the wall, the very thin walls, and Katarina towered over her with the way she held herself.

 

And Lux couldn’t help but laugh, giggles bubbling in her throat until they became delighted bellows in her chest. She laughed until her sides hurt, until she found out that Katarina had the cutest face when she was genuinely confused.

 

Because she wasn’t just uncomfortable, she was  _ jealous _ .


End file.
